This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Document inserters are known that collect and collate one or more documents, orient the documents, open an envelope, and insert the collated documents into the envelope. A printer can be operated in conjunction with the document inserter. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,434 to Delfer et al. Document inserter systems are also known that include the capability to scan information from documents to be inserted. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,279 to Gottlieb et al. These systems include multiple, complex mechanical subsystems and occupy significant floor space.